Bring Back The Pirates!
by Gnat Girl
Summary: You’re boring, Will! I’m sick of our picture perfect life, and it was much more exciting and fun when the pirates were here! Is it too much to ask? Seriously?" (Warning: OOC)
1. Wishing Away

**Bring Back The Pirates!**

Disclaimer: Ha. I wish I DID own POTC. Then I'd be RICH!!!

A/N: This is an ever-so-slightly random fic that I am making up as I go along. So if there are any loopholes, etc, please point them out to me. And if you don't like characters being all angsty and being bashed until their dignity is in tatters, or lots of OOC-ishness, click the close button now.

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth Swan stood in front of her full length mirror, dressed in ordinary rags. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with the new look. "There's one thing you're forgetting, mate… I'm Captain Elizabeth Swan!" She began swishing an imaginary sword around, yelling, "HA!" at various intervals. However, she was cut short by an object on the horizon, reflected in the mirror. A ship… It couldn't be. But she was silently praying it was. She rushed to the window and leaned out, craning her head to see further. No, it wasn't. Yet again, it wasn't. "DAMN YOU!" she screeched at the empty ocean.

Collapsing on the window seat, she stared into the distance. _Please, please let them come back…_ she thought. "Elizabeth!" Will called from the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Are you ready?" Whoops! She'd forgotten the picnic they'd scheduled this afternoon. Now, where was that dress…? "Can I come in?"

"No! I mean, wait a minute, I'm just doing my hair, I'll be – BLAST!" The dress tore at the bodice. Will barged in at her exclamation, only to find her in common clothes, hair awry, flushed cheeks and with a half-ripped dress in her hands. He stared at her, puzzled. "Elizabeth…?"

"Um… yes. Just… I'll be… Oh Will. I'm not in the mood today. And I just ripped my best dress." He continued to stare at her. "Will! Say something!" she demanded. Still he said nothing, he just walked up to her and fingered the rags.

"What… Elizabeth? Why are you wearing these?"

"Um… comfort. Yes, they're just much more comfy than this Romanian silk that I'm afraid to _breathe_ in." He looked sceptical. "OK, I can see you're out of sorts today," he said quietly. "We'll go tomorrow." He left, shutting the door with a quiet _click _behind him. Elizabeth collapsed on her bed and sighed deeply. _Things were much more exciting when _**_they_**_ were around…_ she thought wistfully.

###

She spent the afternoon sleeping, but was interrupted at around 4 o'clock by a knock at her door. It opened, and she pretended to sleep on. "Elizabeth?" Will said. _I wish he'd stop bleating my name like that…_ she thought. _Stupid parrot._ She opened her eyes slowly. "Will?"

"Ah, you're awake."

"Yes, but only just. What's wrong?" She sat up and he sat beside her.

"We've been invited to a ball at the next town – tonight. I was wondering if you were up to it?" He pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Yes, I guess I will be. Here," she handed him the ripped dress. "Get one of the tailors to repair this. What time do we leave?"

"In about an hour and a half. I'll come back for you," he said, getting up to leave.

###

_Why, oh why, did I agree to come?_ Elizabeth scolded herself inwardly as the carriage tumbled over the uneven roads. She put her head against Will's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Thirty minutes later, Will was waking her up and they were there. She stepped out of the carriage and allowed Will to escort her to the ballroom.

It wasn't anything special, just a lot of rich people dressed in silk, milling around and talking. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more boring, she spied an unfamiliar and – dare she think it – rather common face in the corner. Grubby, unwashed, dressed in rags… why had no one noticed him and sent him away? Still – he looked like a pirate, and that was all that mattered. She made to go and talk to the knave, but at that point the band struck up with a zesty waltz and she was dragged back to Will before she took a single step.

All through the dance, she craned her neck towards the spot where the pirate stood. Once, he caught her eye and winked. That was it – she _had_ to talk to him. She didn't know what it was, but she was starting to get a small fetish for the pirates and their lifestyle. Breaking away from Will – and leaving him hurt and confused – she ran between the couples to talk to him.

"Good evening," she curtseyed. He looked her up and down. "Ello, miss. What canne do fer you?"

"I was wondering who you were, good sir."

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow," he said. She looked at him closely. "No, you're not. Don't lie to me!" she said fiercely.

"Aha, you're a clever missy. Nah, I be Robertson."

"And what is your forename?"

"I don't know me first name. Never had one, as far as I'm aware." Elizabeth stared.

"How can that be so?"

"I was a servant boy to a rich family, and they never told me. So I – oh. Looks like your lover boy's coming over," he said, nodding in the direction of Will, who was currently storming over to the pair. "Elizabeth!"

"Oh Will. Please stop repeating my name over and over, it's getting very wearing."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Talking." She regarded him with distaste. That did it for Will. "Elizabeth, come with me."

"No. I want to stay and talk to Robertson, if you don't mind." She turned back to Robertson, only to have Will turn her back. "Get off me!" she shrieked, slapping at him and generally creating a spectacle. "Get off! Please, Will, just leave me to run my own life!" No one was talking. They were all staring at her and Will, who was looking at her with an undetermined expression. "Carry on, everyone!" she said gaily, spreading her palms out. They did, but the talk now turned to Quack Elizabeth Swan. "Will, look," she said, taking him away from Robertson, "I just want to socialise. Just mix with people."

"But why him? He's… a pirate."

"Yes, he is."

"A _pirate_, Elizabeth."

"I know! But I don't see why that's a problem."

"Oh, so the whole of last year didn't happen? The pirates, the curse, the near-death experiences?" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wake. Up."

"I have! I have, and I've realised this is boring – you're boring, Will! I'm sick of our picture perfect life, and it was much more exciting and fun when the pirates were here! Is it too much to ask? Seriously?" Will looked at her for a few seconds. "Will, you keep staring at me."

"We're going home, Elizabeth. I'll call for the carriage." He strode off, and suddenly Elizabeth felt incredibly guilty.

###

Be gentle. I haven't attempted a POTC fic before. No, actually be as critical as you like. No flames, please.


	2. Grazed Knees

Thank you to Audrey and Demus! And yes, Demus, I am a POTC girl… I watched it at a birthday party and was blown away. It's an ace film! :)

A/N: apologies for crazy formatting in the second half of this chapter. And the crazy way it's told too!

**Chapter 2: Grazed Knees**

****

The journey home was done in stony silence. Will kept glancing across at Elizabeth, who was determinedly looking out of the window.

"You didn't mean it," he said after a few minutes.

"I did," she replied softly. "I'm sorry, but I did."

"Oh. So… I'm boring. You know, thanks for telling me _after_ we were married."

"Oh Will! I didn't mean that! _You're_ not boring; our life is. We're stuck in this web of politeness day after day, and after a while you just want to go up to someone and slap them in the face, just to remember what raw emotion feels like!" She turned to face him. "All of this, none of it's real. This isn't real life, it's a _mockery_ of life! 'Good morning sir, good afternoon ma'am!' Pah! All these niceties, they'll get us nowhere! Can't you see, the rich are targeted more than others by thieves, crooks and even _pirates_ because we're so much more stupid and out of touch! We swan around in our 'imported mink' and 'Persian silks', unaware of the real world and the endless bounds life has!" Suddenly she stopped, and faced the window again.

Will was silent for a few minutes. "So, what do you want to do?"

"That's the thing; I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know, I can't help you."

Elizabeth paused. "I know," she said softly.

###

_What was I thinking? _She thought later, lying in bed, looking across at Will. _I know I need to get out of this life, but… it's so difficult. I'm going for a walk_. She got dressed in her only common clothes, and slipped out of the house. The night was balmy, with a few clouds dotting the still black sky. Breathing in the thick air, she stumbled through the gardens. However, treading a step that wasn't there sent her crashing to the ground, grazing her knees. Quietly cursing, she dusted herself off and went exploring in the town…

Back in the master bedroom, Will woke with a sigh. Reaching to find Elizabeth, and realising she had gone, he leapt out of bed and flew to the window. There, in the distance, he saw a small woman's frame worming her way through the dusty town. "Oh, Elizabeth!" he exclaimed breathlessly, changing his clothes and running out of the house…

_This town does have a certain charm to it_, she thought. _The quaint little houses, the shop signs, the ruggedness of it all… _She stopped for a moment to savour it, then felt silly. _I'm being a pompous ass!_ She thought to herself, grinning. "I'm being a pompous ass, a pompous ass, a pompous ass…" she sang. Twirling around, she felt more rebellious than she had done since the pirates left. She was desperate to hang onto that feeling…

Will was running after her, already breathless. _I've let myself go… got to get fitter. _He found he was lost. _How is that possible? I used to live here… hey, I don't recognise that sign! When did THAT open?_ He slowed to a halt and tried to get his bearings. He spied his old blacksmith shop, and instantly knew to turn right to reach Elizabeth…

"I'm being a pompous ass! I'm mad, I'm crazy, I'm free," she whispered to herself. But she stopped when she saw a figure in the shadows. Darting to a nearby alleyway, she squinted to get a closer look at the figure. He was tall, well built, and – from what she could see, had big boots on. Familiar boots… of course. "Hey! Over here!" she whispered into the darkness. The silhouette strode over to reveal himself. "Hi," he said…

"Hi," a man's voice said. Will paused, not daring to move. "What are _you_ doing here?" Elizabeth whispered. Will opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by the man. "I was passing through…"

"You didn't follow us, surely!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Will crept closer.

"I don't know. Maybe it's my over-active imagination, once again craving the fun and excitement of the pirate life," Elizabeth said coyly.

"Mebbe." Both were silent for a few seconds, and Will's mind suddenly clicked. It was Robertson. Terrified of what they were doing, Will coughed to make himself known…

"What was that?" Elizabeth said. Her heart started pounding – if Will caught them out here, he'd get _completely _the wrong impression. They listened for a few seconds, and just as she was about to speak the cough came again. "Hello?" she called into the blackness.

"Oh stop yer fretting," Robertson said. "You're making summin of nothin'."

"I'm not! I'm not some silly air-headed rich girl!" she hissed. Once again she listened for the coughing, but nearly screamed when a hand came upon her shoulder. "Hello, Elizabeth," Will said.

"Will! What… how…?"

"Who were you with?" Elizabeth glanced at the spot where Robertson had been, but he'd gone. It seemed it was a habit of his, to disappear at the sight of trouble. "No one," she answered.

"Don't lie to me. Please," Will pleaded. That _please_ broke Elizabeth's heart. She could hear the desperation in his voice. "Alright, it was Robertson. The pirate at the party?" _Sounds like a children's story_, she thought grimly.

"Ah yes. I remember." He fell silent.

"Will? Will, are you OK?" He walked off back to the house in reply. "Will!" she commanded. "Will, get back here! Will! Please!" He walked on. Sighing, she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

###

She didn't return until the early hours. Will had fallen asleep, but only after several hours of tossing and turning – though Elizabeth wasn't to know this. _He doesn't care anymore,_ she thought. _He can just go out like a light after a row, while I wander the streets all night feeling rotten!_ She changed and climbed into bed, deliberately trying to disturb Will. It worked; he woke up and saw her just arranging the covers around herself.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Places," she replied frostily.

"I was worried."

"You didn't look worried when you were just sleeping like a new born."

"I was?"

"Yes." Silence.

"I didn't sleep for hours." Turning to face him, she could see dark rings under his eyes. Once again, the guilt kicked in.

"Will, we can't go on like this."

"It's a rough patch."

"No, it's not. We have to sort this out. But I've got to sleep. We'll talk later." She turned away again and closed her eyes, praying she'd sleep. Will got up and dressed, all the while dreading the doomed _later_.

###

I admit this isn't going very well, but it's an experiment for me. So if you could review (hint) with constructive criticism I'd appreciate it…


	3. New Lizzy

I am so sorry that I haven't updated for over four months! Exams, holidays and Indian exchanges have been rocking (and, in the case of the Indian exchange, shocking) my world. However, all that is behind me, and now I can do some real **writing**.

On with chapter 3! And a quick thanks to all who reviewed in my absence.

**Chapter 3: New Lizzy**

****

"You have a visitor, Mr Turner." Will rubbed his eyes and looked up at Jenkins.

"I do?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, sir. Do you want a moment to… freshen up?"

"Depends on who it is." Will picked up his fork and proceeded to attack his bacon.

"He calls himself Robertson." Will dropped his fork and stood up. Jenkins nodded and escorted him to the hall, where Robertson was smugly stood. Nobody spoke.

"Jenkins, prepare a breakfast for the _gentleman_," Will muttered inattentively.

"No need ter do that," Robertson drawled. "I just came to see you an' explain about last night. I feel it's mah duty t'inform yer that yer not that great on stalking or spying."

"Sorry?"

"I could see yer, when I was talking to Liz."

"Her name's _Elizabeth_."

"Ah, I think Lizzy sounds best. Kind of rough and ready, yeah? Lizzy Swan…" He winked, and Will's face turned red. "The sort of name you'd give to a pirate."

"_Elizabeth Turner,_ if you please. Now, that is enough! Out, out, out!"

"Ah, but I ain't come to mah point yet. Look, she wants excitement. Adventure. And I set sail this afternoon." Will's previously inflamed face drained to a ghostly pale.

"What do you mean?"

"I want ter invite her to become part of our crew. We'll only sail for a few months, just ter explore a little. An' we'd love ter have her on board. It's not just men," he said quickly. "There's Mary, an' Kate. An' not forgetting our best swordswoman Jill."

"She'll send her answer this afternoon, be in the Black Horse at three, see you there, goodbye." Will pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. There was a tense pause. Jenkins cleared his throat.

"More bacon, Mr. Turner?"

_I'd kill for some bacon,_ Elizabeth though wistfully, listening to their echoing footsteps go back toward the dining room. _But I'm supposed to be asleep_. She waited until she could hear the scrap of a fork on a plate, and silently crept out of her hiding place – a curtain on the stairs. She was surprised that Will hadn't noticed. Robertson had though – he'd winked at her.

Robertson was setting sail. He wanted her on board! She'd become a pirate! Oh, the joy! All she needed to do was write a note, and be at the Black Horse at three. And then she'd be free! It would break her heart to leave Will, but it was only for a few months. With this thought crushing the seemingly constant guilt, she tiptoed back to her room and wrote a note for Will. But as with all goodbye notes, it was difficult. For a start, she didn't even know how to address the letter. Dear Will? Dearest Will? My William? Darling? Or just plain Will? She settled on Dearest Will – enough affection, yet not over the top.

Now came the difficult bit. She had to write the letter.

_Dearest Will,_

_This morning, when you were talking to Robertson, I wasn't asleep. I was in the hall, listening. And I heard what he said, and I knew what I had to do._

_Before I go on, I have to tell you I love you. You must believe that. I may not show it, and I know I can be moody and cold at times, but I love you. Our marriage hasn't been the most successful, and maybe this will do us good. I wanted you to be exciting and wild, unpredictable and alive. What I didn't want was for life to carry on the way it had for twenty-odd years, going to balls and wearing dresses with corsets so tight I turn blue. I wanted you to stay the same, but you changed. I changed too, after last year. 'The pirates and the curse and all the near-death experiences' as you put it, were the most fun I've had in my whole life. Please don't think it's you. It's all me._

_Marriage is a big adventure. But this is a bigger one._

_I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. I do not want you to worry about me – although I know you will. I'm going, Will. And I'll live the life _I _want to lead._

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth._

The Black Horse was crowded, even though it was only three. Elizabeth picked her way through the throng, ignoring the catcalls. She spotted Robertson at the other side of the room. "Hello," they said in unison. Elizabeth blushed. "You'se ready to go?" he grinned. Elizabeth paused, surprising herself. "I don't know," she said softly.

"Well, I can't stand here all day waiting fer yer answer. You'se coming or not?"

"Give me a minute!" she said crossly. She thought about her father, and Will. What he'd given up for her. What she'd given up for him. She thought of last year, and Jack and Barbossa – the curse and the coins and her capture. The excitement, the anticipation, the adventure. She thought of her safe house, and her safe life. She thought about how bored she was, and how she needed to do something wild…

Will tore through the streets, the Black Horse nearly in sight. Elizabeth's note clutched in his hand, his mind racing, his heart pounding. It was five past three – how could he have not seen the note earlier…?

"Lizzy, I need your answer now. Coming or not?"… "Just let me think!"…

Will stopped dead outside the Black Horse, and watched as Lizzy Swan ran on board the boat with Robertson, laughing and shouting. The main sail was hoisted, and he sank to his knees as the boat glided out of the harbour. He was too tired and too depressed to even cry.


End file.
